Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article retaining device and, more particularly, to a truck bed pad that suitable for securing the wheels of a motorcycles, thereby enabling the motorcycle to be more securely held in place.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of flat cargo bed trucks or trailers to transport motorcycles over long distances is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that many conventional techniques for securing the wheel(s) of a motorcycle to a cargo bed require its wheels to be tied down through holes that have been drilled or are otherwise present in the cargo bed. Thus, there remains a need for a deformable wheel pad which can be placed on a cargo bed and receive the wheel of a motorcycle to be transported. It would be helpful if such a deformable wheel pad was structured to provide shock absorption so as to mitigate loosening of tie down materials used in transporting the motorcycle. It would be additionally desirable for such a deformable wheel pad to be adapted to adjust to the shape of the cargo bed.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a deformable wheel pad adapted to be placed on a cargo bed and receive the wheel of a motorcycle to be transported on the cargo bed. The primary components in Applicant's deformable wheel pad are a multilayered pad member and handles. When in operation, the deformable wheel pad enables a motorcycle to be more securely tied down on a cargo bed. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.